KTVB
KTVB is a TV station in Boise, Idaho, affiliated with the NBC network, that broadcasts on analog VHF ch. 7 & on ch. 26 for it's DT signal. History The station, Idaho's oldest, signed on July 12, 1953 as KIDO-TV, owned by Georgia Davidson along with KIDO-AM. Davidson was 1 of only 2 female station owners in the NBC network. The other was Dorothy Bullitt, who founded future sister station KING-TV. Davidson sold KIDO-AM in 1959 but kept KIDO-TV, which she renamed KTVB. Philo Farnsworth, the father of TV - & an Idaho native - was present as the station signed on the air. During KTVB's 50th year celebration, the tag line "the first TV station in the state where TV was invented" was used in some promotional announcements. In 1979, KTVB was sold to KING Broadcasting Company, joining stations KREM-TV in Spokane, KGW-TV in Portland, Oregon & KING-TV in Seattle. KING Broadcasting was sold to the Providence Journal Company in 1992, which was later sold to current owner Belo in 1997. Other initiatives In November 2003, KTVB launched the 24/7 NewsChannel - a 24 hour cable channel consisting primarily of newscast repeats. Programming for co-owned KTFT-LP in Twin Falls originates from the KTVB building. The 2 signals are identical, with the exception of commercials, which are sold & targeted to the Magic Valley area. The station operates the state's first full-time online news service - KTVB.com - featuring news, video, weather, sports & traffic information. KTVB has branched out in to non-traditional areas, such as it's free Idaho Classifieds project on the ZIdaho website. DTV KTVB simulcasts on 2 digital channels: News Operations The KTVB news slogan is "Where the News Comes First." The station produces just more than 30 hours of original news & sports programming per week. Several former reporters have gone on to attain national prominence, including Christi Paul of CNN Headline News, Trace Gallagher of FOX News & Meg Oliver of CBS News' Up To The Minute. The KTVB news gathering fleet includes a new state of the art satellite truck purchased in 2006, allowing for live coverage of events across the region. KTVB's resources also include 2 live units, 10 news gathering vehicles & a digital production truck. In 2004 & 2006, KTVB-TV was recognized with Emmy Awards by the National Academy of Television Arts & Sciences, Northwest Chapter in the area of Program Achievement for having the best evening newscast in the Pacific Northwest, small market division. The May 2008 ratings show KTVB's news programs are #1 in each timeslot by wide margins. Current On-Air Talent Idaho's NewsChannel 7 Anchors *'Ysabel Bilbao' *'Carolyn Holly' *'Mark Johnson' *'Maggie O'Mara' *'Doug Petcash' *'Dee Sarton' Idaho's NewsChannel 7 Reporters *'Ysabel Bilbao' *'Monique James' *'Edgar Linares' *'Kaycee Murray' *'Scott Evans' *'Maggie O'Mara' *'Alyson Oüten' First Alert Weather *'Rick Lantz (AMS Certified, NWA Seal of Approval)': Chief Meteorologist *'Larry Gebert': Meteorologist *'Joni Shriver': Weather Anchor Idaho's NewsChannel 7 Sports *'David Augusto': Sports Director/Anchor *'Justin Corr': Sports Anchor *'Zach Wolken': Sports Reporter/Fill-in Anchor Trivia KTVR-TV ch. 13 in La Grande, Oregon was originally a satellite of KTVB until the mid-1970s, when it was sold to Oregon Public Broadcasting, becoming part of the then-OEPBS network. KTVB once raised a family of pygmy goats inside of the studio. Translators KTVB is rebroadcast on the following translator stations. Some translators in Nevada & Oregon are in the Pacific Time Zone. See also *Circle 7 logo *KZAK-LP *24/7 (news channel) External links *Idaho's NewsChannel 7's website *KTFT 38's website *Belo's website